


恶魔

by blissful_silence



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissful_silence/pseuds/blissful_silence
Summary: 有时候他想，一个人不论是跪地打坐抑或疯狂舞动，虱子看待他的眼光也不会改变三分。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> 米哈伊尔中心，有关最新话的遐想。
> 
> 流水且烂，并且很雷，巨雷，天雷。私设一堆，还有路人，不能接受千万别点。

尤里教给米哈伊尔的第一堂课是服从。这种服从和以往在他母亲那处学会的还不太一样，尤里的教条远比那更加严苛，也更加随心所欲，有时是苦修者的清规戒律，有时则完全出于他的个人情绪。

米哈伊尔现在被誉为风流人士，西装背头也掩饰不住他吊儿郎当的模样。很多人以为他的散漫是天性，其实不然。米哈伊尔小时候被母亲管教得很好，牵在手里就像领路的小天使——在她眼里这是他与其他素未谋面的兄弟姐妹竞争的手段之一，后来他果然被尤里选中并带回阿尔巴托夫家，母亲再三嘱咐：做个好孩子，乖。所以他那时还是比较听尤里的话的，尤里让他去背乱七八糟的训诫，他就耐着性子背；让他少出去跟小伙伴鬼混，他就攒足平时的劲儿等周末才放飞；让他脱衣服，他就脱衣服，还会十分自觉地转身弯下腰。尤里的鞭子使得很用力，有时他觉得自己跟案板上的猪没什么两样，屠夫左右开弓，经常打得他十天半个月没办法躺着睡觉，刚开始他边哭边喊得声嘶力竭，后来就不会掉眼泪了，适应了疼痛是部分原因，只是当他发现自己表现得越恐惧，尤里的鞭子挥得越起劲、尤里的表情，甚至身体，也越发兴奋时，他的逆反心理就逐渐激荡起来——或许他原本是这样的人，鞭子抽开的不仅是他的皮肉，还有隐藏在皮肉下面的蠢蠢欲动；又或者他原本如何并不重要，尤里不经意间在他身上种下了一颗恶魔的果实，血腥、皮革与消毒水恰恰是最能它刺激生长的肥料。

母亲在他被接走后毫无音讯，尤里刚开始对他说你妈妈不要你了，他从来都没信过，他其实已经过了人人皆可哄骗的年纪，但尤里一看就不是好惹的，所以他也从来不戳穿，只是第一次挨鞭子的时候习惯性地喊了妈妈。他那时才对自己的姓氏有了新的认识，而她是他最熟悉的离阿尔巴托夫最远的人。尤里听闻后骂骂咧咧，从他是狗娘养的慢慢变成你妈是个贱人、婊子，而他已经被抽得毫无反驳之力，脑海里只剩下白雪和星星。再大些时候他已经忘了那个女人的名字，有次尤里装作漫不经心的样子提起她，说那个女人早就没了，米哈伊尔便在一旁装傻充愣。他装傻的本事随着背上的疤痕一同增长，等他好几次以为自己终于要死去却在医院醒来后，他就彻底连母亲最后的忠告都忘得一干二净了。

他的叛逆期比大多数同龄人来得要早，持续的时间也更长。尽管家世决定了他的玩伴大多数不会是等闲之辈的孩子，他却依旧不是家长眼中受欢迎的小孩的玩伴——毕竟无论发生什么最后都得归家长管教。米哈伊尔从被人撺掇上树到唆使别人逃家抄家伙，渐渐地就从这群孩子口中新来的混成了他们的头儿，身上纵横的伤来源也变得广泛起来，这使他颇有成就感，仿佛新伤盖了旧疤，旧的就不作数了。尤里知道他的想法，嘲笑他幼稚，依旧掏出鞭子教训他。只是米哈伊尔某天从他的肢体语言中找到了另外一种解读：那是他和一个狐朋狗友翻了几座院子的墙才找到的一个隐蔽的地下场所，里面男男女女灯红酒绿，舞台上一个全身赤裸的人像狗一样戴着项圈被人牵出来，又像狗一样被五花大绑。没有人去救他，底下的欢呼随着鞭子一声比一声振奋，如同鞭子直接抽打在了他们身上。他看着舞台上那个人扭动的肉体，精油在暧昧的灯光下明明暗暗地黏着在人的视网膜上，他觉得自己也被糊在了原地，因而也不由得浑身战栗。同伴看得入迷，没有注意到他的古怪——他以为米哈伊尔也被现场的氛围感染了。

晚上洗漱的时候他第一次仔细观察镜子里的男孩。这个男孩柔软的双颊有溃退之势，皮肤下埋藏的棱角正酝酿着一股冲动——这股力量即将要刺破尤里最最喜欢那种的假象。他的眉骨在白炽灯下投下浓重的阴影，鼻梁又像刀锋将阴影一分为二。这种感觉很新奇，他保持这个略低的角度抬眼，看到镜子里一个恶魔瞪起眼睛对自己似笑非笑，不由得真心实意勾起嘴唇。

他逐渐明白自己不过是尤里精心挑选的一件工艺品，尤里不仅要让他站上舞台成为摆设，还要他成为他私底下的定制玩物，可惜他米哈伊尔不是石料，鞭子也不能代替刻刀：尤里注定不能成为自己料想中的那位皮格马利翁，相反，他迟早会被自己创造的怪物吞噬——他要让他成为下一个弗兰肯斯坦。

他要从鞭子底下找到属于自己的快感当作对尤里的报复。但尤里拿着鞭子的模样只会让他生理性呕吐，他用从尤里钱包里偷来的卡去请教那天舞台上的人，然后在十三岁的年纪有了懵懵懂懂的第一次：特制的鞭子和精油相比尤里抽在身上痛觉并不明显，反而让他产生了奇特的穿越感：他感受到了尤里惩罚自己时的那种激动和兴奋，最后交代在对方湿热的嘴里。这种事情当然瞒不住尤里，但这次的鞭打和以往不同：米哈伊尔比以往更努力保持清醒，并喊叫着唾弃他的恶心、懦弱，然后满足地在尤里眼中看到了厌恶和恐惧——他是被尤里的手下唤醒的，他们告诉他，那个和他发生关系的人已经喂了狼。他只回了句哦。

出院以后，他吹头、染发、打耳钉，彻彻底底与尤里的第一堂课绝缘。尤里看他的眼神也愈发嫌恶。有时候他想，一个人不论是跪地打坐抑或唱歌跳舞，虱子看待他的眼光也不会改变三分。如果尤里当初直接对年幼的他动手，或许他的恨能早早叫他看清这些东西。可笑的是尤里试图说服他前更先在自己的条条框框里说服了自己。

十六七岁时尤里碍于规矩带他接触集团里的人和事。米哈伊尔表现得漠不关心，就像每个风流成性的浪子那样鲁莽自大，然后在一片“果然还是个孩子”的感叹声中挤出一个无知的笑。尤里是最了解他一肚子坏水的，但他知道尤里一直有意识忽视他，不愿将他当作一回事，毕竟摄政王的故事在世界的每个角落都曾上演过无数遍，像尤里这种自以为是的人，很容易被自我代入蒙蔽住双眼。后来传闻落到他耳边，已经变成了“恶魔的傻儿子米沙”。米哈伊尔乐得坐享其成，这时他已经大致摸清了这堆人各自的小算盘——尤里就是因为不能服众才会将他带来。他借着找朋友玩的理由接触了几个看起来对他那个面都没见过的父亲有着极深感情的小头目，几次试探之后心里就有了底，开始对着他们一把鼻涕一把泪诉苦，好像真的因着死去的父亲把他们当作挚友掏心掏肺——讲情义的人容易做情感的动物，很快便明里暗里向着他动作了。他请求尤里准许他摸枪，好让他更好地在孩子堆里充大个，尤里便由着他去了。这群孩子本来就唯他马首是瞻，有人是所谓的干部家属也乐于让他顺藤摸瓜，还有一些跟尤里有着利害关系的人他就自己想办法去攀关系。时间久了尤里当然会察觉到，在眼线确认过后让人把正在跟一群人厮混着开趴体的米哈伊尔从酒桌上架回家，酒桌上的其他人嚷起来，对方掏出枪威胁，没想到整个聚会上的人全部安静下来，也用枪指回去——直到米哈伊尔自己站起来，带着两只啤酒瓶拍拍屁股自己上了车。他的家里已经聚集了一帮人——都是被通知赶过来的好事者。尤里脸色铁青，本身就便秘的脸跟被迫咽了苍蝇似的，米哈伊尔夹在他两个手下中间进了门，满面笑容地跟周围的人群打了招呼，然后将手里两个啤酒瓶，一左、一右，当着尤里的面，砸在了那两个领他进门的倒霉鬼脑壳上。

“您不来好好欢迎我么，我亲爱的尤拉好叔叔？”

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢疯疯癫癫的米但是写不出来就很令人头秃。


End file.
